Together
by Summer's Sun
Summary: Robin and Starfire spilt up, but one day come back together... For all you RobStar fans. [Oneshot]


Robin and Starfire spilt up, but one day come back together again.... One- shot For all you RobStar fans!!  
  
Together  
  
Starfire looked in the mirror hanging on her wall. It was broken and marked with dark gashes. Her room was a wreck. There was a picture on the wall of her and Robin. There were darts stuck into the picture. She and Robin had broken up because of a girl named Kitten came into his life. Starfire had holes in her walls and clothes everywhere. She hadn't smiled for a long long time now and she was tried and getting older. The teen titans had lasted a long time, but they spilt up soon after Robin and Starfire spilt up. Starfire pulled on a jacket and walked out the door. People looked at her and wondered what had happened to her and Robin. She pasted them by like nothing ever happened. She walked on the beach. Kicking the sand as she went. She took off her boots and sat down. She didn't smile. She didn't laugh. She felt the water hit her feet. Something came behind her. She quickly got up and ran. Not wanting to know what was running after her, she flew instead. She heard her name called, but she didn't look back. She flew to the pizza place. She waited quietly in the line. Then she saw it. Robin.... Starfire didn't smile. Starfire didn't go up to Robin and talk to him. She simply pasted them by. Robin looked at her, but didn't say anything. She sat down at a table. There was a pale girl there.  
  
"Starfire?" the girl said and turned to face Starfire. Starfire stared into those dark purple eyes.  
  
"Raven, it can't be you!!" Starfire said, but she didn't smile. Then a green boy came up. Beast Boy.... Starfire thought to herself.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Starfire asked and turned to look at the other titans.  
  
"We're going out" Beast Boy replied and Starfire looked at Raven.  
  
"No way" Starfire said and Raven smiled. Raven smiled? Starfire couldn't believe it. Her emotionless friend had smiled. Starfire didn't smile. Robin walked over.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Robin asked and looked Starfire in the eye. Starfire took off her jacket and set it down on the chair. She didn't say anything. She simply said she needed to go. She got up and left. Not wanting for Robin to follow her, she flew. She had forgotten her jacket, but there was no point on going back and getting it. Starfire flew to the old T tower. It was broken and was old, but she walked in anyways. She walked into her old room. She looked around for pictures. There were none. Had she taken all of them? She had forgotten. She picked up her bed. There was a memory book. She at least remembered that the book was there. She opened it and looked through it. There were pictures of the team and pictures of her and Robin. She didn't say anything. The door opened. Starfire turned around. There stood Robin. Starfire opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but she didn't.  
  
"Star, what are you doing here?" Robin asked and Starfire turned away.  
  
"You're not mad still are you?" Robin asked and Starfire didn't answer.  
  
"Come on Star, stop giving me this cold shoulder" Robin said and Starfire turned to look at him.  
  
"You were so hurtful to me, so you think that I should forgive you?" Starfire said and then turned to look at what she held in her hands. It was the memory book. She turned and walked out of the room. Handing the memory book to Robin before she left. She walked out of the T tower and flew to her home. Her only home. She didn't have a home. She had found a home in Robin's arm, but that was a long time ago. Maybe to long ago...  
  
At the T tower....  
  
Robin stood where he was. Where Starfire had actually talked to him. He flipped through the pages of the book and looked at what Starfire had put in it. It was all about the team and him and Starfire. He and Kitten had broken up. He smiled as he saw Starfire's writing. He read through it over and over again. He needed to find Starfire. He rushed around town asking anybody who would listen to him if they had seen a girl with bright green eyes and long red hair. Nobody knew, so Robin wandered into an alley. There was a doorway. Robin opened the door. There stood Starfire in a room that was a mess.  
  
"How did you find me?" Starfire asked without turning around.  
  
"I just walked into the alley and found this doorway" Robin said and Starfire turned around.  
  
"Well you're here anyways, so I guess you can come in" Starfire said and turned around. Overjoyed that Starfire had asked him to come in, Robin closed the door behind him.  
  
"Where's Kitten?" Starfire asked and twitched at the name. She calmed herself and then turned to face Robin.  
  
"We broke up" Robin simply said and a smile curled to Starfire's lips. She didn't smile though, her smile was gone as she looked deeply into Robin's eyes.  
  
"So, when did you break up?" Starfire asked and sat down at a old table. Robin said down in the other chair.  
  
"The day after we broke up, she faked me into loving her.... I've been looking for you ever since" Robin said and Starfire didn't say anything.  
  
"I don't know what to say, I mean you hurt me a lot and there's been holes in my heart, I just don't think I can get back together, I need time" Starfire finally said  
  
"What do you mean?" Robin asked and saw the picture of him and Starfire with darts through it. He sensed that Starfire didn't want him here.  
  
"If you don't want me here, just tell me" Robin said and Starfire's heart skipped a beat. She wanted Robin to be there. She wanted Robin to be there forever. She wanted to hold Robin in her arms and say she loved him. She wanted to hear him say it back to her.  
  
"No, no it's fine you can stay" Starfire said emotionless. Robin smiled at Starfire hoping she show a more happy side, but failed.  
  
"WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME FOR THAT STUPID GIRL ROBIN?" Starfire yelled and slammed her fists on the table making all the things on it fly off.  
  
"Star, I loved you, but I guess I loved Kitten more" Robin said  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!! YOU PROMISED THAT WE WOULD BE TOGETHER FOREVER AND YOU BROKE IT!!" Starfire yelled and everything went flying.  
  
"Star, I love you more now" Robin said trying to calm Starfire down.  
  
"YOU FINALLY SAY THAT AND EXPECT ME TO SAY IT BACK AND THEN WE CAN BE HAPPY? WELL I'M NOT GOING TO EXCEPT THIS FROM YOU!!" Starfire yelled  
  
"Star, give me another chance, please?" Robin asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Come on Star, please?" Robin repeated  
  
"NO!!" Starfire yelled  
  
"Star, all I want is one more chance from you" Robin said and Starfire turned away from him.  
  
"NO NO NO NO NO!!!" Starfire yelled and tears ran down her face.  
  
"STAR PLEASE!!" Robin yelled and Starfire didn't answer.  
  
"Robin, you should have taken me when you had the chance, I don't know if I love you anymore" Starfire said and Robin was taken back.  
  
"Star, don't say that!!" Robin said  
  
"Why not?" Starfire asked and turned to face Robin.  
  
"Please Star, I just want to hear you love me back" Robin said  
  
"I don't" Starfire said  
  
"No Star, don't say that!!" Robin said  
  
"I don't know, I guess... I love you Robin, but you left me and I couldn't love you anymore, so I formed a feeling hatred, I never felt hatred before, but it was a good feeling" Starfire said  
  
"Please Star, say you love me back!!" Robin said and Starfire's eyes softened.  
  
"I love you Robin" Starfire said suddenly.  
  
"You do?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded.  
  
"I do" Starfire said and hugged Robin. Robin wrapped his arms around her. It felt good to have Starfire finally in his arms. Starfire felt happy to be in Robin's arms. Finally.  
  
"Starfire, I'm so sorry if I hurt you before" Robin said  
  
"Don't worry, that's all in the past now" Starfire said and closed her eyes.  
  
"Star?" Robin asked  
  
"Yea?" Starfire asked  
  
"Let's go home" Robin said and Starfire nodded. Starfire thought to herself. Where was home?  
  
"Where is home Robin?" Starfire asked  
  
"I built us a home next to the T tower" Robin said and Starfire nodded. They walked to their home hand and hand. When they got home, they sat down on the couch. Starfire didn't smile.  
  
"What to do now?" Starfire asked  
  
"We could watch a movie" Robin said  
  
"Or we could look at the stars!!" Starfire said and her eyes shinned. Robin gave in and they went outside to look at the stars.  
  
"There wonderful!!" Starfire said and they sat on the roof. Starfire lied on the blanket while Robin lied behind her. He covered them with another blanket.  
  
"They are wonderful aren't they?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded. They talked about what they had been doing over the years.  
  
"So, what ever happened to Kitten?" Starfire asked and Robin shrugged  
  
"I never heard from her after that one day" Robin said and Starfire nodded.  
  
"This is wonderful" Starfire said  
  
"What is wonderful?" Robin asked  
  
"The sky, stars, and being out here finally with you" Starfire said  
  
"You mean you've been waiting all that time for me?" Robin asked  
  
"Of course, I have been waiting to be held in your arms again and to finally be loved again" Starfire said and Robin smiled. Starfire still hadn't smiled. Robin didn't know what to do to make her smile.  
  
"Starfire, why did you wait for me?" Robin asked  
  
"You were the only one who made me smile, I just don't like to smile anymore.... I never smiled since the day you dumped me!!" Starfire said and didn't laugh or smile.  
  
"Come on, let's not talk about the past anymore" Robin said and Starfire nodded. Robin knew how to cheer Starfire up, he tickled her.  
  
"Hey!!" Starfire said as she laughed harder. They had a tickle fit, and that made Starfire laugh. Starfire laughed and smiled. The first smile in five years.  
  
"Okay, okay you win Robin!!" Starfire said and laughed harder. Robin stopped tickling her and they lied back down.  
  
"Robin, this has been the best night for me" Starfire said and Robin nodded.  
  
"I know, it's been a great night for me too!!!" Robin said and Starfire smiled again.  
  
"What shall we do tomorrow?" Starfire asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't know, let's figure that out tomorrow, let's just enjoy the stars right now" Robin said and Starfire nodded. They watched the stars for a while without any words.  
  
"Are we going to be together forever?" Starfire asked  
  
"Yea Star, we'll be together forever" Robin said and Starfire sat up with a pout on her face.  
  
"You promise that we'll be together forever? That Kitten won't come back in your life?" Starfire asked and Robin chuckled. Starfire hit him playful. Robin pulled her in and kissed her. Under the moonlight.  
  
"Is that a yes?" Starfire asked after they broke off.  
  
"Yes Star, that's a yes" Robin said and Starfire smiled again. They kissed again before they lied back down.  
  
"So, since this is my new house, I need to put some things in here, it looks plain!!" Starfire said and Robin wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Whatever you want Starfire" Robin said and Starfire laughed. She turned her head around to look Robin in the eye. She gave him the sweetest kiss ever.  
  
"Thank you Robin, thank you" Starfire said and turned back around and looked to the sky.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Robin asked and Starfire shrugged.  
  
"Nothing much, just thinking about the past couple years" Starfire said and tried to smile.  
  
"You don't have to force your smile in front on me Star" Robin said and Starfire's smile disappeared.  
  
"Thank you Robin" Starfire said and looked up to the sky.  
  
"One day, we'll be the same stuff as stars" Starfire said  
  
"What?" Robin asked  
  
"I mean when you die, you get your body fired and into ashes, your mate can spread the ashes across the sea and then you'll be the same stuff as stars" Starfire said  
  
"I'm still not getting it" Robin said  
  
"You'll be like stardust when you die" Starfire said and Robin nodded.  
  
"We will see the other titans soon right?" Starfire asked  
  
"Of course" Robin said and Starfire smiled. She rested her head on his chest. Robin wrapped his arms around Starfire's waist. Starfire's smile was bigger at the thought of seeing the other titans again.  
  
"So, Kitten tricked you?" Starfire asked suddenly.  
  
"Yep" Robin simply said and Starfire nodded.  
  
"I get it now" Starfire said  
  
"What do you get?" Robin asked  
  
"I can't tell you" Starfire said  
  
"Whatever" Robin said and he smiled. A smile curled to Starfire's lips. She stopped herself though and looked Robin in the eye.  
  
"I want to get married Robin" Starfire said  
  
"So soon?" Robin asked and Starfire nodded.  
  
"As you wish" Robin said and Starfire smiled.  
  
"Thank you Robin" Starfire said and they sat under the stars.  
  
"It's getting late, maybe we should go to sleep" Starfire said and was ready to get up when Robin stopped her.  
  
"Nah, let's stay here" Robin said  
  
"Okay Robin" Starfire said and Robin smiled and looked in Starfire's green eyes.  
  
"Good night Robin" Starfire said  
  
"Good night Star" Robin said and Starfire rested her head on Robin's chest. She fell asleep quickly. She fell asleep with a smile on her face. She was finally happy. Robin was happy too, to have Starfire finally in his arms safe and sound was the happiest thing in his life. It felt so right to have Starfire asleep in his arms and not Kitten in his arms. He had made her smile. To know that he had put that smile on her face was the only thing that mattered to Robin right now....

A/N: This is my first one-shot story. If you didn't like the parings (most people did thought...). then you shouldn't of read the story!! Okay, review please!!


End file.
